


Stalker

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Middle-earth Express Prompts [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Paranoia, Prompt Fic, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn believes that there is someone watching every move that he makes… is he right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nautika & NiRi, all the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well, let's see… did you see my name as a author of LOTR books? **Raising eyebrows**
> 
> A/N: Write for OAA Prompts: _Prompt #77: Watch_

**Somewhere...**

Aragorn could sense it in every movement that he made. Someone or something was following him like a shadow. 

_**Crack** _

He turned around, but saw nothing.

Aragorn walked near the tree line, hoping to who was stalking him. He could feel the wind on his face; he wiped sweat off his forehead, and tried to follow the noises… the crack of broken branches, footsteps. But he saw no one.

His heart started to race, and for a moment he believed that the one who followed him could hear the sound of his heart beating and knew he was afraid for his life.

He was alone; and it took all the ranger skills he had learned not to let the fear take control. 

" _Aragorn..._ ” he thought he could hear a challenge in the voice. " _Estel..._ ”

Aragorn managed to keep his voice level despite his uneasiness, “Who is it?”

He heard the reply, but could hardly believe his ears. " _Your destiny..._ ” 

"W... what do you seek from me?” Aragorn asked, fearing the worst.

“ _Your soul, your crown…_ ” the voice called, watching the man as he leaned against a tree trunk.


End file.
